the_arcane_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainer Nvos
Rainer Nvos is a young human mage from Earth. He was tutored by his grandfather, Frederick Nvos, as a mage where he gained his initial skills and spells. Frustrated with his lack of overwhelming power generally associated with magic, he created a wall-walking spell that accidentally transported him to another world governed by The System. Under The System Rainer grew very powerful very quickly and began to gather allies in pursuit of one goal: the unrestrained advancement of magic. Background Rainer was born somewhere on Earth and grew up believing that his grandfather and himself were the last known Arcanists. His grandfather taught him the skills Sleep Learning and Nvos Affinity Attuning and the spell Arcane Bolt. By using Sleep Learning he was able to become proficient at the Guitar and Piano, but couldn't play masterfully in real life due to not training his body along with the skills. He was a Sophomore in college with a major in Biology, using Sleep Learning to breeze through classes, before attempting to create his own spell wall-walking, which resulted in being transported to another world. Personality Rainer has a deep desire to learn all magic, is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, and generally has high confidence in himself. His passion for magic fueled the creation of the wall-walking spell that transported him to another world and later drove him to establish his goals; a group of people dedicated to the advancement of magic. It has been shown that Rainer is skeptical of acquiring aspects that limit which magic he uses, even if those aspects might offer greater power or control of other aspects of magic. Rainer's loyalty towards his companions has driven him to perform feats many would consider impossible. Tearing through the void to bring back companions and killing Chosen within their sanctuary are more prominent examples of such feats. His drive to protect and help his loved ones have also made him an enemy of many powerful figures and entire races. Along with this, his emotions tend to go haywire when there is a perceived threat. The acquisition of Void Will gave Rainer a way to temper his strong emotions in times when they aren't necessary. Over time, Rainer has developed a deep confidence in his ability to do just about anything given enough time. Unfortunately, with many different events interrupting his goals and giving him new ones his time is generally devoted to solving the most pressing problem. System Information Available Classes For more information, please see the Classes page. * Arcane Bladesman * Arcane Speaker * Cryomancer * Draconic Mage * Eldritch Draconic Mage * Enchanter * Fire Mage * Mage * Mage of Tongues * Magic Scholar * Merchant * Peddler * Physician * Pyromancer * Summoner Titles For more information, please see the Titles page. Tier 1: * Arcane Elementalist * Arcane Scholar * Bard * Basic Elementalist * Devilsbane * Dungeon Pioneer (Upgraded) * Energy Drainer * Fae Contractor * Manipulator of the Elements * Philanderer * Shaman * Speaker of Power * Trollsbane * Wielder of Fire and Brimstone * Wielder of Ice and Frost * Wielder of Light * Wielder of Mind and Illusion * Wielder of Shadows and Darkness * Wielder of Space and Time * Wielder of Terra and Foundation * Wielder of Water and Tides Tier 2: * Arcane Ritualist * Bard of Magic * Bard of the Arcane Arts * Chosen Slayer * Corruptor * Devastator * Immortal Slayer * Manipulator of Souls * Master of Ice and Frost * Master of Space and Time * Queen Slayer * Weaver of Magic Sound * Wielder of the Arcane Tier 3: * Arcane Speaker * Draconic Contractor * Draconic Magus * Life-Bringer * Magus of Draconic Enchanting * Magus of Enchanting * Magus of Tongues * Master of the Arcane * One who defies Divinity (Upgraded) * Voidwalker Undetermined: * Lord of the Void * Arcane Shaman * Master of Magic * Manipulator of Reality Talents For more information, please see the Talents page. * Excellent Arcane Affinity * Human Growth * Gift of the Fae(Luna) Attributes For more information, please see the Attributes page. Passive Attributes * Constitution * Affinity * Vitality * Endurance * Strength * Dexterity * Intelligence * Willpower * Arcane Attunement * Aura Control * Aura Attunement * Arcane Alacrity * Gravity Control * Void Awareness * Void Resonance * Void Attunement * Blood Capacity * Language Transmission * Arcane Cohesion * Charisma * Lifespan Resource Attributes * Stamina * Mana * Arcane Power * Arcane Aura * Void Will Skills For more information, please see the Skills page. Detection * Arcanium Detection (3/10) * Aura Detection (1/10) * Crisis Perception (1/10) * General Affinity Attuning (1/10) * Life Detection (1/10) * Magic Detection (2/10) * Mana Detection (2/10) * Nvos Affinity Attuning (2/10) * Soul Detection (6/10) * Void Detection (2/10) Physical * Acting (2/10) * Arcane Blade Mastery (2/10) * Bare-Fist Fighting (2/10) * Color Theory (1/10) * Copulation Technique (2/10) * Dancing (3/10) * Dextral Pleasuring Technique (2/10) * Finger Painting (1/10) * General Acoustic Instrument Mastery (3/10) * General Art Mastery (1/10) * General Beast Riding (1/10) * General Blade Mastery (2/10) * General Knife Mastery (2/10) * General Magic Blade Mastery (1/10) * General Painting (1/10) * General Stealth (1/10) * General Throwing Mastery (1/10) * Guitar Mastery (8/10) * Humming (1/10) * Kissing Technique (1/10) * Long Jumping (2/10) * Oral Pleasuring Technique (2/10) * Pitch Control (1/10) * Quiet Breath (1/10) * Quiet Steps (1/10) * Spear Throwing (1/10) * Sprinting (2/10) * Weightless Blade Mastery (2/10) * Werewolf Riding (2/10) Information * Aldori Elvish (1/10) * Algebra (5/10) * Appraisal (3/10) * Arcane Druidic Magic Language (1/10) * Arithmetic (7/10) * Canine Anatomy (3/10) * Demon Anatomy (7/10) * Devil Anatomy (1/10) * Devil's Soul Language (6/10) * Druidic Magic Language (3/10) * Fae Anatomy (6/10) * Fae Language (1/10) * Goblin Anatomy (1/10) * Human Anatomy (7/10) * Magic Beast Anatomy (4/10) * Moon Elf Anatomy (2/10) * Muknar Language (3/10) * Trigonometry (6/10) * Will of the Arcane (3/10) Magic * Arcane Awakening (4/10) * Arcane Awakening: Arcanum Step (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Final Arcanum (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Might (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Shield Mode (2/10) * Arcane Awakening: Storage (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Surge (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Void-Step (1/10) * Arcane Empowerment (3/10) * Arcane Energy Manipulation (8/10) * Arcane Invigoration (2/10) * Arcane Presence (9/10) * Arcane Rage (10/10) * Arcane Repulsion (2/10) * Arcane Revival (10/10) * Arcane Ritual Mastery (1/10) * Arcane Sound Infusion (2/10) * Arcane Sound Transference (1/10) * Arcane Weaving (9/10) * Arcane Weaving: Permanence (1/10) * Arcane-Darkness Manipulation (1/10) * Arcane-Death Manipulation (3/10) * Arcane-Earth Manipulation (1/10) * Arcane-Fire Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Ice Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Light Manipulation (4/10) * Arcane-Lightning Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Spatial Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Water Manipulation (1/10) * Arcane-Wind Manipulation (1/10) * Blood Ritual Mastery (5/10) * Blood Sensing (3/10) * Darkness Manipulation (2/10) * Death Manipulation (6/10) * Demon Body Enchanting (8/10) * Draconic Enchanting (4/10) * Draconic Essence Extraction (2/10) * Draconic Runic Language (2/10) * Draconic Vibrations (1/10) * Earth Manipulation (2/10) * Eldritch Flow (7/10) * Enchanting Medium: Body (2/10) * Faaran Runic Language (6/10) * Fae Body Enchanting (7/10) * Fire Manipulation (4/10) * General Enchantment (3/10) * General Ritual Mastery (4/10) * Ice Manipulation (4/10) * Internal Runic Mana Formation (6/10) * Light Manipulation (2/10) * Lightning Manipulation (2/10) * Magic Empowerment (2/10) * Magic-Human Body Enchanting (5/10) * Mana ???? Transfer (3/10) * Mana Manipulation (5/10) * Mana Object Transfer (4/10) * Mana Presence (1/10) * Mana Reading (2/10) * Mana Sound Infusion (1/10) * Mana Sound Transference (1/10) * Metal Manipulation (2/10) * Moon Elf Body Enchanting (6/10) * Runic Engraving (3/10) * Sleep Learning (9/10) * Sleep Learning: Soul Connecting (1/10) * Soul Manipulation (4/10) * Spatial Manipulation (4/10) * Void Call (10/10) * Void Descent (2/10) * Void Grasp (10/10) * Void Hold (3/10) * Void Manipulation (5/10) * Void Mastery (2/10) * Void Presence (10/10) * Void Seer (10/10) * Void Sense (1/10) * Water Manipulation (2/10) * Wind Manipulation (2/10) Aura * Active Meditation (1/10) * Arcane Aura Cladding (3/10) * Arcane Aura Enhancement (1/10) * Arcane Aura Sound Infusion (1/10) * Arcane Revelation (1/10) * Arcane Sight (10/10) * Aura Transfer (1/10) * Calm Aura (1/10) * General Aura Inscription (1/10) * General Aura Manipulation (2/10) * General Aura Meditation (1/10) Drain * Arcane Energy Drain (1/10) * Aura Drain (1/10) * Life Drain (1/10) * Mana Drain (1/10) * Stamina Drain (1/10) * Void Will Drain (1/10) Togglable * Appraisal Resistance (2/10) * Arcane Energy Drain Resistance (1/10) * Arcane Resistance (2/10) * Blinding Resistance (1/10) * Burn Resistance (1/10) * Cold Resistance (1/10) * Curse Resistance (2/10) * Death Resistance (2/10) * Divine Resistance (2/10) * Fire Resistance (1/10) * Frost Resistance (1/10) * Life Drain Resistance (1/10) * Light Resistance (1/10) * Lightning Resistance (2/10) * Mana Drain Resistance (1/10) * Mana Resistance (1/10) * Mental Resistance (1/10) * Miasma Resistance (2/10) * Pain Resistance (2/10) * Physical Resistance (2/10) * Poison Resistance (2/10) * Soul Resistance (2/10) * Sound Resistance (1/10) * Spatial Resistance (1/10) * Stamina Drain Resistance (1/10) Undetermined * All Language Translation * Summon * Time Manipulation (2/10) Spells Rainer has 85 known spells as of chapter 84. For more information, please see the Spells page. Spellbook: Arcane Spellbook: Fire Spellbook: Light Spellbook: Space-Time Spellbook: Mana Spellbook: Wind Spellbook: Lightning Spellbook: Death Spellbook: Water Spellbook: Earth Spellbook: Darkness Spellbook: Draconic Familiars Fae Princess Luna Emralira-Igna Lesha Tiamat Nvos Jormungandr Category:Characters